suitmanbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony C.
|current= Evicted |color= evicted |age= 18 |colorlevel= Blood |residence= Orlando, FL |occupation= Server |season= |status= Jury Member |place= 6/16 |votes= 6 |alliances= Time To Turn This Bitch |loyalties= Bennett N. Ryan B. JaVale M. |hoh= |nominated= 2 (Days 11 & 20) |veto= 1 (Week 2) |duel= 2 (Weeks 4 & 7) |days= 20 |season2= |status2= Jury Member |place2= 7/16 |votes2= 3 |alliances2= Single Ladies Make-A-Wish Squad |loyalties2= Chili L. Andy F. Ryan B. |hoh2= |nominated2= 4 (Weeks 5, 6, 7 & 8) |veto2= 1 (Week 5) |cache2= |days2= 19 |season3= |status3= Evicted |place3= 13/18 |votes3= 10 |alliances3= Crazy Eights |loyalties3= Chloe D. Andy F. Jordan N. |hoh3= |nominated3= 2 (Weeks 1 & 5) |veto3= |cache3= |days3= 12 }} was a houseguest on , and . In his first season he placed sixth, and was the sixth member of the jury. In his second season he placed seventh, and was the fifth member of the jury. In his third season he placed thirteenth. Big Brother 6 Game Summary Anthony's whirlwind game started well, winning the first POV comp of the season to secure his position, whilst avoiding the block. This all changed in the first Double Eviction however, when Ray G. and the Four Of A Kind power alliance decided to use him as a pawn, whilst lying to other members of the house that it was in fact him who was going home. This rift tore the house apart when Anthony survived the eviction, leaving him not knowing where to stand with the minority that voted him, but uneasy on keeping members of the power alliance in the game. As a result, a shaky new alliance called Time To Turn This Bitch was formed between himself, Bennett N., and two of the three that voted him - JaVale M. and Ryan B. They attempted to pull Rich G. over from Four Of A Kind to gain a grip on the season, subsequently leading to the evictions of Victoria W. and Ray as the game shifted. However at the second DE, Rich made the curious move to nominate one person from either side in Anthony and Chloe D. Back on the block at the top 6, Ryan and Bennett saw this opportunity to take out Anthony and struck, sending him to the Jury 2-1. Competition History Voting History Big Brother Blood vs. Water Game Summary Returning for Blood vs. Water, Anthony recruited Chili L. to join him on the season, aiming to become a key power duo in the game. Together they entered into the Make-A-Wish Squad with Max A. and Hali F., keeping them safe through the inital weeks. However Chili's fateful decision to try and save Nolan K. in Week 3 backfired on them both, as Max and Hali began to distrust her, and in Week 5 Anthony found himself up on the block next to her after Ryan B.'s HOH win. After winning the veto to save himself, Anthony campaigned to keep Chili in, but Max and Hali refused, and Anthony lost his duo by an 8-2 vote. Now an outcast, Anthony was forced to enter the Single Ladies alliance with other duo-less houseguests Ryan B. and Andy F. for protection, as he tried and failed to win the power for himself. In Week 8, supposed lone wolf Nick N. shocked everyone by using the POV on Max, and with Hali immune, HOH Andy had no choice but to put up one of his allies next to Chloe, and that role fell to Anthony. Despite the basic numbers looking like a 2-2 tie that could save him, Hali pulled out her cached vote to vote Anthony twice, blindsiding him to the jury by a vote of 3-2. Competition History Voting History } | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 3 | – | Tyler | No |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 4 | – | Tyler | No |- | – | AJ B. (x2) | Yes |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 5 | | Romeo | No |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 6 | Vetoed | Romeo | Yes |- | rowspan="2" style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 7 | Vetoed | James | Yes |- | – | Chloe | No |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| 8 | | – | – |- | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC; color: black"| Finale | | Andy | Yes |} Big Brother Eruption Game Summary After being nominated four times in his last season, Anthony was determined to play a safer game in Eruption. However, this was all but immediately thrown out the window when he was nominated in Week 1 by Jasper L. and Stuart H. Thankfully Anthony had already been pulled into the Crazy Eights alliance of Blood vs. Water players, and combined with Stuart being a threatening former winner, Anthony stayed by a vote of 13-2. Avoiding the block after that, Anthony remained safe but was unable to get a foothold in competitions. Then in Week 5, HOH Will I. of the enemy Dkfjdkf alliance threw Anthony into danger as his replacement nominee, placing him next to his own alliance member Chloe D. With Anthony's core allies divided, and others seeing him as the biggest future threat, Anthony struggled to get the votes he required, and was ultimately evicted by a vote of 8-2 in thirteenth place. Competition History Voting History Trivia Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB6 Houseguests Category:BB8 Houseguests Category:BB10 Houseguests Category:6th Place Category:7th Place Category:13th Place Category:Returning Houseguests